Novelty balloon are being used for many occasions such as birthdays, get well messages, anniversaries, as well as for promotional purposes and souvenirs. Those balloons are inflated using lighter than air gases, commonly helium, so that they remain in a standing position.
However, the cost of helium can be prohibitive and requires the use of a helium tank.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that alleviates those disadvantages.